blackravensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Annie Scott-Siegel
Name: Annie Elizabeth Scott-Siegel Age: 16 (or 205..."time-travel birthdays"...) Race: Human, White/Caucasian Branch: Technico Rank: Department Head Basic Abilities: IQ 179, Visual-only eideticy, Handgun and Rifle proficiency, 2287-era science/technology/engineering, Can swear in Gaelic, English, and in one grammatically correct sentence without stopping what she is doing. Background Information The niece of Cmdr. Montgomery Scott (whom she calls 'Monty'), Annie graduated from the in 2287, at the age of 16, egregia cum laude, and the first in her class.Regulations, however, prevent the piloting of any reduced-, micro-, or zero-gravity craft, regardless of its size, unless in cases of the most extreme emergency, until age 21. Her curriculum would have continued with learning to pilot a "Bumblebee" -- a single-seat zero-gravity cargo mover that is the starship equivalent of a tricycle. She filed a formal appoeal with but was denied. Not keen on the idea of waiting 5 years to "learn" how to pilot a craft she could *build* in her sleep, Annie packed a few bags, wrote a brief note -- by hand, using the fountain pen her Uncle Monty gave her to "appreciate the classics" -- and stole a Class shuttlecraft, the Zeld'ovich.But a formed and she found herself in 2049. With her vessel in serious need of repairs, she set it to hide upon the south pole of the moon, packed what vital belongings she could into a rucksack and, using what knowledge she had of the period, set the transporter to land her in the office of Samantha Han, albeit with a lot of explaining to do.She is at present the Ravens' Engineering/Technico Branch Lead. Somehow. PERSONALITY - Annie comes across as very enigmatic: she speaks very softly, almost in a whisper, like she is afraid of her own voice. At the same time, she has a strong will to her and stands up for what she believes in, and will defend her fellow Ravens to the death. While she will repair and even invent new tools, vehicles, and weapons, she is still bound by various and numerous chapters and sections of the Temporal Prime Directive, a highly-classified charter that prohibits her from altering the future; even the Directive itself is classified, so all she can say us an act or repair or invention is prohibited and nothing more.She is also very upbeat and playful, almost like a very active 12 year old boy. But she also has a hidden, if not deeply buried feminine side; she has no issues with being seen dancing barefoot and in a t-shirt and boxers, but she will give a look that is a mix of silently staring daggers and begging if she is caught acting in the manner in which she was raised: graceful and prim and proper and ladylike.The daily, mandatory, post-gym showers were a personal nightmare: being a closeted 11 year old outcast surrounded by a throng of young women who were each, at a minimum, at the cusp of puberty, and each, at a minimum, painfully cute -- each 5 years her senior -- has left her with some residual body-image issues. NOTES: Annie sleeps in a hangar in the Engineering bay, but the hammock's location moves on a near-nightly basis so that she can wake up and immediately get to work should an idea occur, without the hammock get in the way. The shrill shrieking every morning caused by her bare feet touching the unforgiving cold of Engineering bay's metal floor is something current engineers are all already accustomed to, and becoming immune to it is an informal right of passage for probationary Technicos.She speaks with a high degree of 'uhmm' and 'uhhh' both to slow herself to be able to have her speech match the speed of her thoughts, and also the high degree of her awkwardness. She can be made to blush very easily, and is very socially awkward.Annie sleeps with a United Federation of Planets flag blanket, cuddling a Hatsune Miku plushie and a not-yet-working Phaser Rifle Mk.3 she calls "Mister Pewpew." Category:Personnel